The Grand Festival
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: I recently watched the Grand Festival in Sinnoh and I was pretty disappointed in how it all played out. So, this is my take on how I beleive it should have happened! (Jessilina/Jessie fans I think might like this story!) ;)


**A/N: ~ This means thinking ~**

**Seeing as how I hated how little was shown and how short the battle between Jessie and Dawn was, I thought I'd rewrite how it should have went. And how, imo, the Grand Festival should have played out. So hope u enjoy!**

The Grand Festival

This was it. It all came down to this. After working so hard to get here, Jessie was absolutely not going to lose this contest! She had worked way too hard for it all to just be thrown away! She was going to do everything she could to get through these last two matches and finally reach her dream of being Top Coordinator.

Currently the Rocket Agent was standing by herself in the hall awaiting for the announcer to state it was time to battle. Her opponent would be none other than the blue haired twerpette, Dawn.

~ She may have kindly given me the last ribbon I needed to be here, but I can't lose! Nothing I've ever done in my life has ever gone the way I wish it could have. So I just have to win this competition to prove I'm more than just some worthless person who fails at everything she tries. ~ As she thought those words, Jessie clenched her fists. Clearly this truly did mean a lot to the red headed female.

"Alright!", spoke the announcer, "Let's get the second round of the semi-finals underway! Next we have two great coordinators battling against each other! On my left is Jessilina and on my right is Dawn!"

As Jessie was introduced she blew kisses to the audience. "Haha, Jessie's as confident as ever." Stated Meowth looking down from the audience. "I'll say." Added James looking at his best friend fondly. Meanwhile, Dawn breathed in and out telling herself that she just had to believe in herself and in her Pokémon. They too had trained hard to be here, after all.

"Five minutes on the clock! Let the match begin!"

And as the timer began to count down, Dawn took out her Poké Balls and send out her Buneary and Cyndaquil in a shower of Star Seals. On the other side, Jessie, or rather Jessilina, send out her Seviper and James' Carnivine in a flashy Team Rocket style.

"Buneary use your Ice Beam!" Commanded Dawn starting the first attack. To that Buneary unleashed it's power. "Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel!" And as Cyndaquil started making it's way to where Seviper was, Jessie quickly commanded Carnivine to evade Buneary's Ice Beam, which it elegantly did by jumping in the air. Next Carnivine used its Vine Whip to grab Seviper and save it from a hit. "Good! Now Seviper use your Poison Tail!"

Quickly spinning around, Carnivine let Seviper go. Now flying through the air, Seviper used it's attack, successfully landing a blow unto Cyndaquil. The force of Carnivine's throw had made Seviper's attack that much more quicker and stronger, giving no time for the small Pokémon to dodge.

On the board, Dawn's points started to drop, while Jessie's points remained full. Not about to give up so soon, however, Dawn quickly commanded for Buneary to use bounce and for Cyndaquil to use swift. Elegantly the rabbit Pokémon moved through the middle of the swift attack making it almost look like if it were a shooting star. That cost Jessie to lose few points for its sheer beauty.

"Seviper use Haze!" On command the Snake Pokémon filled the battlefield with a thick black smoke, causing Buneary to lose sight of its opponent. "Now Carnivine use Bullet Seed!" Delivering its attack the Pokémon managed to get both Buneary and Cyndaquil off guard as the attack suddenly zoomed through the smoke.

And as the smoke slowly faded, Buneary and Cyndaquil lay on the ground. Dawn's point had dropped even more. She was now down at half points, while Jessie still had one fourths of her points left.

"C'mon Buneary, Cyndaquil, you have to get up!" Yelled Dawn. "I know you can do it! We've trained hard for this!" And so not about to let their trainer down, both Pokémon got on their feet.

"Wow. Jessilina has really gotten good at this." Stated Brock, noticing that Jessie had indeed stepped up her game in the fighting portion of the contest.

"Yeah you go Jessie, I mean Jessilina!" Yelled out James happy to see his long time friend doing well in the semi-finals. "Yeah yous go Jess! Yous can do it!" Added the feline Pokémon.

"Buneary use your Ice Beam while Cyndaquil use your swift again!" Yelled out Dawn. "Alright", started Jessie, "My dear Carnivine use your Bullet Seed, full power!" Unleashing its attack, the Bullet Seed collided with both the Swift and Ice Beam, creating a beautiful sparkling that slowly fell downward. However, not finished with her attack just yet, Jessie quickly commanded Carnivine to once again lift Seviper up into the air using its Vine Whip.

"Carnivine use your Bullet Seed and aim it upwards." Doing as said, Carnivine used its attack. "Now Seviper use your Poison Tail on the Bullet Seed."

Seviper's attack hit the Bullet Seed creating a beautiful combination of both attacks. "Wow! Look at that folks! The combination of both attacks made it look as though there are meteorites heading straight for Dawn! Will she be able to act on time?!" Yelled out the announcer admiring the attack.

"Quick Buneary use Bounce and Cyndaquil you use Flame Wheel to dodge the attack!" Doing as told both Pokémon did indeed barely managed to evade the incoming attack and were now about to hit Seviper and Carnivine! However, just as their attacks were about to collide the timer went off signaling that time was up!

"Time is up!" Stated the announcer. Looking over at the boards, Jessie had half of her points left, while Dawn only had one fourths of them left. "And the winner of the second semi-final round is...Jessilina!"

Upon hearing her name, Jessie yelled out and jumped in joy hugging her Seviper and James' Carnivine in gratitude for helping her come this far. Up in the audience James and Meowth also reacted the same way Jessie did, both holding back tears that their friend was now in the finals. "Yeah, that's ours girl!" Yelled Meowth in happiness.

Back on the battlefield Dawn was upset that she had lost, but faintly smiling told her Pokémon that they did there best and so returned them to their Poké Balls. She quietly walked over t Jessie and thanked her for an amazing match, as well as wishing her luck in the finals. With that, she left the stage.

"Poor Dawn. She came so close to winning." Stated Ash looking at her sadly. "Yeah, c'mon we better go." Stated Brock getting up.

"And that brings to a close the semi-finals. You won't want to miss tomorrow's match to see who will be crowned with the honors of Top Coordinator!"

- () -

And so, after the events of the match, it was now once again time for the final match of the competition!

"Welcome everyone! I know you're all excited to see who will be named Top Coordinator, so without further ado, on my right is Zoey and on my left is Jessilina! Both these coordinators will be battling it out for this magnificent trophy and for title of Top Coordinator." Stated the announcer pointing over at a beautiful, yet, simple golden trophy.

Once again, Jessie stood on the stage, focused and serious. This was really it. The final battle to see if she was good enough to win! She had come this far and wasn't going to lose! Breathing in she let out a sigh and prepared herself for battle. Meanwhile Zoey was quietly thinking to herself. ~ I'm disappointed that Jessilina took away my chance at battling Dawn, but still I have to say I'm rather impressed. I didn't expect her to beat Dawn of all people. I better not let my guard down. ~

"Five minutes on the board! Let the battle begin!"

Taking out two Poké balls, Zoey send out her Glameow and Gallade in a beautiful flowery shower, while Jessie send out her Seviper and Carnivine in a beam of light and sparkles.

Initiating the first attack, Jessie commanded Carnivine to use its Bullet Seed while Seviper use Haze. The combination of both attacks made them look like beautiful shooting dark stars.

"Glameow, use thunderbolt!" Commanded Zoey. Jumping upwards Glameow unleashed its attack, the thunderbolt colliding with the bullet seed and haze, creating a beautiful sparkle. This caused Jessie to lose some points, but Zoey had also lost a few points from Jessie's first attack though. This meant that from the start that both coordinators were even.

"Good, now Glameow use Fake Out!" Running towards Carnivine it prepared to attack, however, Jessie quickly told Carnivine to jump in the air, easily evading the assault. "Now use your Vine Whip!" Quickly grabbing Glameow, Carnivine prepared to throw it unto the ground. However, Zoey commanded her Gallade to use Vacuum Wave, while Glameow used Shadow Claw.

Hitting Carnivine with Shadow Claw, Glameow managed to break free and used thunderbolt combing it with Gallade's Vacuum Wave, creating a fast looking electric torpedo. Thinking fast though Jessie commanded Seviper to use Haze, blinding her opponents to the location of their targets. Now combing Poison Tail with Bullet Seed while she had the chance, Jessie ordered her Pokémon to attack.

There was a loud clash as the attacks collided. There was now an ominous silence as everyone in the stadium waited to see what had happened. Finally the smoke from Seviper's Haze started to fade, revealing that all the Pokémon on either side were unharmed.

To this the crowd loudly cheered. "Wow. This sure is some fight ladies and gentlemen! Both trainers have been thinking on their feet, quickly commanding their Pokémon to either attack or defend! There's no doubt both these young coordinators deserve to be in the finals!" Yelled out the orange haired female announcer.

All the while Dawn and her friends stared out amazed. "Wow, it's no wonder Jessilina beat me. She really has gotten a lot better. Looks like I still have a lot to learn." Stated Dawn quietly. Meanwhile James and Meowth looked out in awe as well. "Yeah, yous go Jess! Yous doin' great!" Yelled out Meowth. "Keep it up Jessie!" Yelled out James not having realized he accidentally yelled out his teammates name, however like him, everyone was too wrapped up in the fight to have noticed. "Win one for the team you're almost there!" continued the young blue haired man, yelling.

Looking at the board, both Jessie and Zoey were tied. Both of them with half of their points remaining.

"Gallade use Signal Beam and Glameow use Iron Tail!" Upon using Signal Beam, Gallade threw the attack over at Glameow who caught the beautifully multicolored attack with its iron tail and fired it at Seviper and Carnivine.

"Alright, Seviper it's time to use that new technique you learned! Use Wring Out!" Releasing its attack, Seviper let out a beautiful dark purplish move. "Now use Poison Tail on it. And Carnivine you use Bullet Seed!" The force of both attacks caused the move, Wring Out, to zip towards Gallade and Glameow's attack. Both attacks furiously collided. And once again both coordinators lost the same equal amount of points. However, Zoey just by a few mere points was in the lead due to the beautiful combination of Iron Tail and Signal Beam!

"Gallade now use Psycho Cut!" The Pokémon unleashed a fury of opened white attack. "Carnivine quickly use Vine Whip on Glameow." Doing as told it easily immobilize the cat like Pokémon. "Now use Bullet Seed on the Psycho Cut!" Clashing with the attack, both Bullet Seed and Psycho Cut were now combined heading for Seviper!

"Okay, Seviper now use your Poison Tail full power!"

Once the Poison Tail collided with the combinations of Psycho Cut and Bullet seed, they were sent back full force at Zoey's team. There was no way Zoey's Pokémon would be able to win, the attack was headed toward them way too fast and way too strong! Jessie's victory was guaranteed! And just as the attacks were about to hit their intended target, the timer ran out, signaling the end of the match!

Looking over at the boards, the announcer spoke, "And the winner of the Grand Festival is...Zoey! Just by a few mere points and seconds, Zoey wins by default!"

At this the crowd cheered, while Jessie just looked on in shock. If it hadn't been for time running out she could have easily won! But she knew too well this was just typical. Nothing ever did seem to go Team Rocket's way. Letting out a sigh she thanked her Pokémon for battling so hard and for doing so great for her. And returning them to their Poké Balls, she walked out of the stadium and back stage.

- () -

Quickly running through the halls, both James and Meowth quickly made their way to where Jessie was, but upon reaching there destination, they saw that Zoey had already beaten them to her. They couldn't very well talk to Jessie now after all. Zoey would freak at seeing them, members of Team Rocket. So, they hid and waited until she would leave.

"Jessilina," started Zoey, "I want you to have this." She said, extending the trophy she had been holding. "You deserve it. I may have been declared Top Coordinator, but we both know who really deserves it." At that Jessie just faintly smiled and shook her head. "No you keep it. You won after all."

"Yes, but we both know that's only because the timer ran out! If there had been more time, I would have been beat. I hate to admit it, but there wasn't a chance my Pokémon would have been able to dodge that attack."

Standing up, Jessie started walking away, but not before saying, "I appreciate it, but don't worry your pretty little head about it. It's yours, that's that."

- () -

"Jessie!" Yelled both James and Meowth now being able to come out.

The red headed female knew her friends had been awaiting to talk to her so she had purposely gone to a deserted hall. So now here she stood, her back facing them, eyes closed, not saying a word. And as more time passed with silence, James and Meowth looked at each other wondering if to speak up or not. They both knew after all that these contests meant a lot to Jessie.

Finally speaking though, Jessie stated, "You know, I thought by entering these contests I'd finally be able to achieve something in my life. But nothing ever does seem to work out for us does it."

"Jessie.." Muttered James quietly not knowing what to say.

Turning around now, she faced them and smiled. "Still though, you guys don't have to worry about me. I'm fine about it, really." She said knowing well her friends were worried about her. "I know that even though I didn't win that so called title, I really have come a long way. I mean that contest proved to us that our Pokémon _are_ strong. If they weren't I never would have made it this far."

Walking over to James she gave him a small hug. "And thank you James for letting me use your Pokémon. Without your help I wouldn't be here right now either." She said letting go of him in their embrace.

Continuing she spoke, "I may not have won the title, but I do know that I won. I would have been declared the victor hadn't the time ran out. And that's why I'm proud. There isn't a reason for me to be sad."

To that James spoke, "You're right Jessie. You _were_ amazing. And me and Meowth are proud of you too. I mean we've watched you grow as a coordinator and all." He said now smiling too. "Dats right!" Stated Meowth.

Nodding Jessie spoke. "Besides, it doesn't matter if I had won anyway. I wouldn't have continued with contests anyway." Speaking up Meowth asked, "Reallys? How come Jess?" The question the feline Pokémon had asked also ran through James head.

Taking off her Jessilina disguise, Jessie revealed her Team Rocket uniform that she had hidden under the whole time. "...Because, my place is with Team Rocket and I wouldn't change it for anything." She said with a smile, her eyes now burning with a fiery passion. "And now that we know our Pokémon can become much stronger with dedicated practice, I say it's about time we actually start climbing the Team Rocket ladder like we've always wanted to!" With that she extended her arm out.

Putting a paw on her hand Meowth spoke, "Dats right! Team Rocket awaits us!" Smiling James nodded his head and also placed his hand on theirs. "Team Rocket. That's who we are, so everyone in Sinnoh better prepare for trouble."

"For the glory of Team Rocket! And for our beloved Boss!" They all yelled out together, raising their fists up high in pride and honor at their organization. And so with that they all ran to plan their next move in Sinnoh.

But unknown to the trio, however, their dreams of climbing the Team Rocket ladder and becoming great Agents would come true in the Unova Region that soon awaited them.

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay since this was my 1st time writing a Pokémon battle and a contest! So let me know what you thought and hopefully the characters weren't ooc! :)**


End file.
